I'm Home
by Kuas tak bertinta
Summary: Perubahan itu abadi. Impian itu harus diraih. Sejauh apapun jarak antara kau dan mimpimu, raihlah. Namun, jika kau lelah dan merasa tak sanggup lagi, kembalilah. Pulang. Kau akan menemukan hal lain di sana. Benar, kan Naru? Lalu... bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Warning: FemNaru, SasuFemNaru, ShortFic, SeriousFic.


Garis bibir Naru melengkung ke atas melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Tersenyum samar ketika tahu di mana ia berada sekarang. Setelah sekian jauhnya jarak yang ditempuh, akhirnya dia sampai. Kembali membongkar memori otaknya terhadap tempat ini.

Kota kelahirannya.

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I'm Home © Kuas tak bertinta**

 **Warning : OOC(maybe), AU, Typo(s), FemNaru, Drama, etc.**

.

.

 _ **Happy reading**_

Perubahan itu abadi. Perubahan itu nyata dan pasti. Pernyataan yang benar-benar Naru setujui untuk menggambarkan informasi visual yang ia dapat. Kota kelahirannya tak lagi sama dengan apa yang dia tahu dulu. Begitu pula isinya. Perbedaan yang menimbulkan kekontrasan antara memori dan fakta.

Naru tersenyum. Tersenyum nanar.

"Semuanya berubah," nada sendu terdengar jelas dari diri Naru. Berusaha membuka percakapan dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya. Orang pertama yang paling ia ingin temui di kota ini.

"Begitu juga kau."

Tentu saja. Naru sudah bilang, kan? Perubahan itu abadi. Hanya karena perentangan waktu, semuanya ikut berubah. Tentu saja, fakta ini sama dengan hukum fisika. Walau tidak semuanya...

Ya, dilatasi waktu. Hukum relativitas.

"Apa yang kau cari di luar sana?"

Suara laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya membuat Naru mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap langit biru hasil hamburan gelombang cahaya oleh atmosfer. Membuat matanya rileks tanpa perlu berakomodasi. Berusaha menenangkan pikirannya.

"Impianku. Kau tahu? Di luar sana sangatlah menakutkan," bisik Naru. Walau nada suaranya terdengar khawatir, raut wajahnya begitu datar. Tanpa ekspresi.

"Lalu?"

Lalu? Lalu apa? Mata biru Naru kembali menatap mata hitam laki-laki itu. Memberi isyarat untuk menjelaskan lebih rinci. Tidak mengerti ke arah mana maksud pertanyaannya.

"Kau berhasil mendapatkannya?"

Pertanyaan laki-laki ini sukses membuat Naru bergeming. Bibir Naru bahkan terlalu sulit membuka untuk sekedar memberi jawaban. Terasa seperti ada dua kutub berbeda yang saling bertarikan di bibirnya.

"Aku mengerti."

Laki-laki itu menanggapi respons Naru dengan ambigu. Membuat Naru menautkan kedua alisnya. Menciptakan guratan pertanyaan yang terlukis di permukaan wajahnya. Sebelum akhirnya kedua bibirnya berhasil membuka, melawan medan magnet yang sebelumnya mengekang.

"Belum, tapi akan... aku masih menunggunya. Di sini, bersamamu."

Kalimat terakhir Naru membuat pupil laki-laki itu sedikit melebar. Naru yakin ucapannya barusan terdengar sangat aneh bagi laki-laki itu. Apa boleh buat... laki-laki itu sendiri yang memaksanya.

"Tak masalah jika aku berubah?"

Naru mengangguk. Meraih tangan laki-laki itu. Menggenggamnya perlahan.

"Tak masalah. Semua memang akan berubah."

"Bagaimana dengan mimpimu?"

Satu pertanyaan telak membungkam keyakinan Naru. Mimpinya? Bagaimana dengan impiannya? Apakah akan berubah? Kalau memang benar...

Entah mengapa semakin hari terasa ada peluruhan yang begitu konstan terhadap keyakinannya. Keyakinan akan mimpinya. Jika kalian bersikeras ingin menghitung sisanya, yang kalian butuhkan tinggal waktu paruhnya saja.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Sasuke."

Ya, laki-laki ini tidak mengerti. Naru yakin akan hal itu. Yang Naru harus lakukan sebenarnya hanya membuat ia menjadi mengerti, kan?

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan padaku. Kenapa kau kembali ke kota ini? Kembali menemuiku dan meninggalkan impianmu. Meninggalkan hal berharga bagimu hanya demi kembali. Kembali kepada hal yang sebenarnya sekarang telah berubah."

Benar.

Semua tindakan yang Naru lakukan selalu memiliki alasan. Begitu juga dengan tindakannya sekarang. Alasan yang membuatnya yakin untuk kembali ke kota ini. Walau Naru sudah sangat paham apa yang akan ia lihat pasti akan berbeda karena adanya perubahan.

Yang jadi pertanyaan sekarang...

Apa alasannya?

"Karena aku sadar bahwa aku hampir menemukannya."

"Apa maksudmu? Buat semuanya jadi lebih jelas, jangan memperkeruhnya."

Sekilas Naru tersenyum dalam hati. Ada bagian diri Sasuke yang belum berubah. Sifatnya yang tidak sabaran, blak-blakan, namun tetap tenang di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Mimpiku ada di sini. Di kota ini."

Perlu waktu beberapa detik untuk syaraf Sasuke bekerja agar menghasilkan afektor yang tepat dalam menanggapi ucapan Naru.

Tepat di detik ketiga, Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangan wanita ini.

Mengarahkan kedua lengannya untuk memeluk tubuh Naru. Membuat bayangan keduanya menyatu di posisi yang sama. Memeluk tubuh perempuan yang selama ini selalu ditunggunya. Membuyarkan rasa rindu dengan segera.

Entahlah. Walau perubahan itu ada, tapi sepertinya dia enggan menyentuh dan mengubah perasaan Sasuke. Perasaannya terhadap Naru masih sama. Sama seperti dulu. Begitu juga dengan perasaan Naru padanya.

Sasuke mengerti.

Sasuke paham impian Naru sekarang.

"Aku baru sadar. Impianku yang sebenarnya itu di sini. Bersamamu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Apakah ini tandanya semua akan baik-baik saja? Semua akan berakhir bahagia, kan?

 **OWARI**

* * *

 **A/N:** drama? Iyaaa! Hah... saya udah gak ngerti mau gimana lagi. Hari ini saya sedih bener. Beneran. Saya takut. Fic ini sebenernya adalah isi perasaan saya saat ini. Antara saya, impian saya, dan SBMPTN :( Yah biarpun jatuhnya dalam konteks berbeda. Karena fandom Naruto ini 'rumah' awal saya di dunia ffn, impian saya itu si Sasuke, dan perjalanan mengerikan Naru itu SBMPTN. Perubahan itu sendiri... soal SBM yang bener-bener beda dari tahun sebelumnya.

Rasanya tuh apa ya? SBMPTN tahun ini benar-benar mengerikan. Saya takut. Kemungkinan terburuk itu bakal terjadi.

Mungkin belum bisa produktif dulu awal Juni ini. Masih ada sederet USM yang mau saya coba jalanin. Antipasi kemungkinan terburuk. Maaf bikin fic super pendek ini dan ngajak galau rame-rame. Yah kan harus rajin sedekah (sedekahin kesedihan).

 _Mind to review?_

 **Kuas Tak bertinta**


End file.
